Superman
by becks-castle41319
Summary: "Kate."  She turned around as I grabbed her wrist.  "Castle what are you…"    ONESHOT. Some fluff.


Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Castle. But it's okay, cause the writers are amazing.

_**Superman**_

There she was, walking towards her desk…

Towards me.

I shot her a smile and handed her a coffee as we sat down in our respective seats.

_**There are no words  
>To paint a picture of you, girl<br>Your eyes, those curves  
>It's like you're from some other world<br>You walk my way**_

I watched as she took a sip from the cup, and got lost in the paperwork.

What did I do to get the opportunity to work with such an…

Amazing woman?

Everything about her, it just makes me so weak.

She turned towards me and flashed me a smile.

"Castle, what are you doing?" I got lost in those beautiful eyes and that glowing smile of hers.

This woman would be the death of me.

"J-Just thinking about our suspect." I stuttered out and watched as she shook her head.

_**Oh God, it's so frustrating  
>So while I disappear when you come near<br>It makes me feel so small while I blow my lines  
>Most every time, like I got no chance at all<strong>_

"Whatever you say." She turned back to her paperwork, allowing me to study her once again.

Her hair, god it was so soft and…all I wanted to do was run my hands through it all day.

"Haven't I told you before that I don't particularly enjoy being watched while doing paperwork?" She turned towards me and caught me off guard.

"I-I erm…s-sorry." She quizzically looked at me and put her pen down.

"You alright Castle?"

_**If I could be a superman  
>I'd fly you to the stars and back again<br>'Cause every time you touch my hand  
>And feel my powers running through your veins<strong>_

"It's um…nothing. Uh-Alexis, college stuff. Yeah. I know she's not going to Stanford, but I just…don't want her to leave me." I sighed and studied her face.

"You know Castle, she's a big girl. But…" She put her hand on mine and took me by surprise.

"I can't begin to think how scary it could possibly be for you." She whispered and squeezed my hand.

_**But I can only write this song  
>And tell you that I'm not that strong<br>'Cause I'm no superman  
>I hope you like me as I am<strong>_

I smiled back at her and grasped her hand.

"I guess I'll just have to deal." I softly said. She bit her lip and looked down at our hands.

_**It ain't no lie I have to tell you how I feel  
>Each time I try<br>It gets a little more unreal  
>You walk my way<strong>_

_**Oh God, it's so frustrating so while I disappear  
>When you come near, it makes me feel so small<br>If I could reach your mind  
>Girl, would I find any trace of me at all<strong>_

"You're a good father Rick. She's lucky." We both smiled.

"Thanks." I replied, our eyes still locked with each others.

"You know I was suggesting maybe she just go to school here in the city, that way if any boys get near her, I know you…and you have a gun." She laughed and turned away.

"Yeah well, I don't know if I can shoot at a college kid just for hitting on your daughter Castle." She tried to pull her hand away, but I just gripped it tighter.

"You'd make my job easier Beckett." I chuckled and earned an eye-roll from her.

"Seriously though, I'd be lonely. Mother would drive me up a friggin wall."

"She's not that bad Castle." I looked at her and wondered…

Does she ever even think of me the way I think about her?

"I could always use different company however." I gave her hand a squeeze and watched as a surprised look took over her features, but quickly got taken over by a smirk.

"Tell you what…" She trailed off, leaving me hanging.

_**If I could be a superman  
>I'd fly you to the stars and back again<br>'Cause every time you touch my hand  
>And feel my powers running through your veins<strong>_

_**But I can only write this song  
>And tell you that I'm not that strong<br>'Cause I'm no superman  
>I hope you like me as I am<strong>_

"You can always give me a call." She whispered in my ear and stood up.

My heart jumped, and I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face.

"I wouldn't hesitate to do so." I stood up with her.

_**If I could be a superman  
>I'd fly you to the stars and back again<br>'Cause every time you touch my hand  
>And feel my powers running through your veins<strong>_

"Why am I not surprised at that statement?" She smiled and started to walk away.

Now or never Rick.

Enough.

"Kate." She turned around as I grabbed her wrist.

"Castle what are you…"

I planted my lips on hers, and felt her stiffen in my grasp. Just as I pulled away, I felt her relaxing in my arms.

"I'd definitely prefer your company over Mothers." We both laughed.

"I'm done playing Kate. I-I just want to be able to hold you." I intertwined one of our hands and watched her eyes quickly glance around the room before resting back on mine.

"How cheesy are you?" She smirked.

"Depends…did it work?" I answered, earning another eye-roll.

"You know…it did." She smiled and kissed me.

_**But I can only write this song  
>And tell you that I'm not that strong<br>'Cause I'm no superman  
>I hope you like me as I am<strong>_

**Alright…definitely far from my best work. But I think this song is AMAZING for this couple and I just didn't have time to plan out anything better. I hope you guys still liked it though! Btw the song is SUPERMAN by Joe Brooks.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
